fight night
by ethan23
Summary: what will happen if a game and a movie fight aginst each outher.
1. Chapter 1

Chaptor 1

I dont own any thing besides this fiction and dragon wind. michael is owned by g'lek and I am glad to have his permission to use him in this fiction so if you like michael give credit to g'lek. Lets get on with the fiction.

Round one contestants are rallen,michael,jeena,komino,toothless and hiccup,astrid,snotloat,fishlegs,tuffnut,ruffnut,krux,maja,gorbrus,and the last one is of my own creation his name is dragon wind.

The first fight of the day is astrid vs snotloat lets see who will win said ethan.

I will not hit a girl said snotloat. it is ether that or you get desclafied said ethan. fine I will do it said snotloat. dont think I will go easy on you said astrid. let the fight begin said ethan. astrid got out her big axe while snotloat used his fists. astrid hit snotloat on the head with the blunt end of her double headed axe. that was not surprising said dragon wind as he appered in the stand with ethan. get out of here your fight is up next said ethan. fine said dragon wind. Okay here is the second round toothless and hiccup vs dragon wind. dragon wind turned in to his dragon form while hiccup was waiting in the arena. dragon wind flew up in to the sky and dive bombed hiccup, hiccup was able to get out of the way in time but toothless did get a bad cut on his side. blood started to seep out of the cut,some people toke toothless to a place to bandage up the wound. i will change back to my human form to make it fair said dragon wind. as he started to change back to his human. hiccup was still shocked that toothless got hurt because of dragon wind. dragon wind used a ice spell to freeze hiccup solid. some people took the hiccup statue to a warm room to heat up. dragon wind wins said ethan.

That is the end of this chapter so good bye and if you want to be a character in this send a review with what do you want to be called and what is the weapon you are using and that character will not be in the story for long. and wait for chaptor two some time.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello guys this was a quick update since I had a idea last night,don't expect to see a chapter every 3 day.

* * *

>Round 3 rallen vs fishlegs said Ethan. Rallen summon Spikeanod(tell me if I miss spelled it)and a Rydrake from the prizmod. Fishlegs grabbed a mace from a near by weapon rack which also had tnt and flint and steel and guns. Fishlegs raised the mace above his head but toppled back from the wight of the mace. The mace hit the weapon rack which hit the flint and steel which lit the tnt. NOOOO said Ethan.<p><p>

* * *

>We are back after we fixed the arena after the explosion. why would you have flint and steel said Dragonwind. it was for a another fiction said Ethan. (hint) well let the fight begin again said Ethan. this time Fishlegs picked a light club. Fishlegs hit Spikeanod on the head. not doing little to no damage but it did make Spikeanod very mad. Spikeanod destroyed the club and hit Fishlegs in one swish of his tail. Rallen wins said Ethan. I let it be even since Fishlegs was only one person so I did not use both Spectrobes said Rallen. that is the end for this chapter so say good by everyone said Ethan. Bye said everyone.<p><p>

Well there you go people I will post a picture if I can of the Spectrobes and Rallen and Fishlegs and maybe a picture of Dragonwind if I can find out how to make it well bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 0

im am stopping this story but I will start a new story just like this one but with more character in it so good bye for some time then


	4. Chapter 4

Fight night special announcement Okay everyone I am updating this story agin and there will be more chapters but I will not be updating this as much as I update my new story known as the strange summoning card and here are some new people that are added to the fight and everyone from the last chapters are coming back, so here are the new people added trunks,vegita, goku, gohan,from dragon ball z. ed, and al from full metal alchemist. benjamian,author, and callen from strange summoning card wizard101 part.i hope you liked how the story has been, so see you later. Sincerely,ethan23. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Welcome everyone for season 2 said ethan. wait season 2?, you didn't even finish season 1 said dragonwind. well I could not find away to put the new cherictors, so I thought just skip season 1 and make season 2 said ethan. shouldn't you start the chapter now said dragonwind. Yea I almost forgot said ethan.

We are on the air said ethan. On the air? Sid is just something I got from a megaman game said , so who do you think should fight first said I got no clue, do you got any ideas said ethan. Well what about goku vs vegita said a great idea we will do that said ethan. Goku,vagita you guys are up said said die in a ditch goku said vegita.

To much gore and valance to be talked about so I want to keep this story ment for everyone so it is a cutscene

Curse you goku said vegita. Okay vegita loses and goku wins and give us a minute to get vegita healed and to clean the arena said dragonwind.

Cleaning and healing cutscene

Done, that I got to say was a epic battle said ethan. I agree said dragon who should fight next said about trunks vs gohan said dragonwind. Okay that will work said ethan. Trunks,gohan you guys are up said said 't think just because we are friends that I will go easy on you said here buddy said and trunks started the fast teleporting thing they do so we could not film the fight also we can't even see the fight so the first one who is in the dust loses said it looks like trunks all those enery blasts did a number on the stadium said me a few minutes and I can fix it said do you think this is a good time to end the show said dragonwind.i guess so said later everyone said ethan and dragonwind.


End file.
